Pressure fryers and deep fryers are among some of the considerably large equipment used in the restaurant industry. When such equipment is used for a lengthy time period, the floor that holds the equipment can be damaged. As a result, the restaurant owner or other individual needs to undergo the task of repairing the damaged floor. Such repairs can be financially disadvantageous and time consuming which is hurtful in the industry.
A majority of restaurant equipment uses oil for cooking purposes. When the floor that holds these equipment is damaged, the risk of oil spill increases. Such oil spills can result in injury to staff or damage to property. Thus, broken floors can lead to a dangerous work environment.
Generally, restaurant staff roll away equipment used for food preparation so that the floor area surrounding the equipment can be cleaned. However, when the floor area is damaged or uneven, restaurant staff can be reluctant to roll away the equipment and clean the area. When such practices continue for a considerable time, moisture and bacteria lead to a breeding ground for mold and germs.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention introduces an apparatus that can be used to protect and maintain the floor area in which food preparation equipment is used in. More specifically, the floor area that holds a pressure fryer, a deep fryer or other comparable food preparation device can be protected from damage by utilizing the present invention.